In research applying brain electrical activity mapping (BEAM) preliminary investigations have been completed for schizophrenic patients on and off medications, childhood autism with age matched controls and a pilot study of patients with Alzheimer's disease. In addition, a preliminary study that combined a structural research technique (computed tomography) and a functional measure (BEAM) was completed. Also data is presently being analyzed from a study specifically investigating the effects of haloperidol on the same schizophrenic subjects on and off medications. To date, results indicate that patients with schizophrenia exhibit increased delta activity compared to normal controls regardless of their medication state. Furthermore, this increased delta activity in topographically most prominent over the frontal lobes. Thus, a converging and topographically congruent body of findings have evolved to implicate frontal lobe dysfunction as a pathologic process important to our understanding of schizophrenia.